From Pauper to Princess
by ABapples
Summary: Read full summary inside. Prince Harry/ Ms. Hermione/ Company owner Draco love triangle. Lemons and limes for later chapters. Please try to check even just the first chapter out. It would mean so much to me. HHR. Romance/Humour/Drama and Smut. LONG PAUSED
1. CH 1: The Hard Working Damsel Hermione

Title: From Pauper to Princess

**Rated M for Reasons; I think you are all capable to understand that. :D  
><strong>

**A Harry/Hermione/Draco & Hermione/Harry/Luna love triangle (confusing?)  
><strong>

**Summary:**Hermione Granger, living with her two lovely nieces in a small apartment in New York City; is having a really hard time raising the two teenagers. But luckily, the Family of the bloke who lived in with her late sister, who also died, showed up. Saying that they wanted to meet the girls and decided to make them live with their family.

(I suck at summaries, obviously. And I don't want to spoil the story so...)

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Not a single thing. I'm just making this for my own wicked entertainment. And I'm going to hide with shame now, because J.K. Rowling, my queen, would probably want to kill me, if she'll be able to read what I've done to her lovely Hogwarts, canon pairings and Characters. lol

Anyway, enjoy.

P.S. Plagiarism is a crime.

**Notes: **No Magic; And I have no effin' Beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Characters: (LOL)<br>**

**Main-  
><strong>

Emma Watson as Ms. Hermione Granger

Daniel Radcliffe as Prince Harry James Potter

Hailee Steinfield as Ms. Ashley Granger-Potter

Elle Fanning as Ms. Alice Granger-Potter

**Supporting-  
><strong>

Evanna Lynch as Lady Luna Lovegood

Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy (Company Owner)

Carey Mulligan as Princess Danielle Potter

Maggie Smith as Queen Minerva McGonagall Potter, Queen of Hogwarts

Michael Gambon as King Albus Dumbledore Potter, King of Hogwarts

Adrian Rawlins as James Duke of Hogwarts

Geraldine Somerville as Lily Duchess of Hogwarts

**Deceased before the start of the story:  
><strong>

Rupert Grint as Prince Ronald Bilius Potter

Jessie Cave as Lavender Granger Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: the Hard Working Damsel<br>**

'_He knew this because of the flowers and the forests and because of young women who arrive one day led by God's hand, not knowing that they are there in order for destiny to be fulfilled. He knew this because of the Tradition of the Moon and the Tradition of the Sun.' (from the book Brida, By Paolo Coelho) _

Twenty five years old, Ms. Hermione Granger yawned as she closed the thick white covered book she had just finished reading, it was one forty five in the afternoon and she's still not taking her lunch. She's always like that, being engrossed in the books she loves to read and just forgetting to eat. No wonder she still have that amazing figure, even if she's not working out anymore.

Fiddling to fix her desks and covering the book with a thick office file, a blonde guy stood in front of her desk, and leaned in her table. It's Draco Malfoy, her boss, and her suitor.

"I heard you didn't take your lunch again." Draco said, wearing an elegant suit.

"Yes, I didn't sir, and it's not really your concern." Hermione answered.

"Yes, it is my concern, you are my girlfriend, Hermione, please, take some time to eat."

"_Sir Draco_, sorry, but I have my own issues," Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes at the word 'Girlfriend'.

"I have a staff meeting to attend to, see you later." She stood up and grabbed her Laptop.

But as she was about to step out of the doorway, a hand halted her, locked in her wrists.

"You are going to have lunch with me. Now, I already said you are going to be occupied by me. So it's okay."

"No, thank you. I'd rather waste an hour babbling in that meeting than waste my time eating on a fancy restaurant with you. Sorry _sir._" Hermione walked away, biting her tongue inside, like emphasizing the word 'sir' burned her tongue.

Okay, it's not that she doesn't like him at all. But you know, Hermione kind a love playing hard to get.

And of course Draco Malfoy, is one hell of a womanizer, she's just being careful.

When she arrived at the conference room, she is quite surprised to see that it's empty.

"I told them to cancel the meeting." She heard Draco saying behind her.

He is wickedly irritating. Hermione thought.

* * *

><p>After a ten minute walk<p>

Hermione ended up sitting in a very comfortable dining chair, inside a fancy restaurant in Madison Street, sitting across her, is Draco Malfoy. She doesn't seem to care about anything around her; she's thinking that this suitor is powerful, and very irritating, yet handsome. Another thought that crossed her mind is her two lovely nieces, as she always call them; Because Alice, 12, told her that she needed an extra cash so she can join their educational field trip, and Ashley, 15, the older, also needed money so she can buy her new tennis racket. So now she's arguing with herself whether to take the money from her daily allowance, or get it from their savings. Honestly, she doesn't have enough money for them to survive this year. So she's also thinking to get a part time job.

"So what do you want to eat?" Draco asks her, please with himself for finally winning a lunch date with Ms. Sexy Bookworm. For a few moments, Draco watched Hermione grind her lower lip, waiting for answer.

"Ehem." He pretended to clear his throat.

"Sorry? Did you say something?" Hermione asks.

"I said... what do you want to eat?" Draco repeated slowly, like he was talking to a five year old.

"Oh, sorry, uhm... Can I just have a glass of water?"

Draco stared at her dumbstruck.

* * *

><p>The lunch ended for just fifteen minutes because Hermione only had a sandwich, and it's the cheapest in the menu, while Draco had a sizzling steak.<p>

Her suitor is really keen on wooing her. Because when she was stepping out of the elevator, someone grabbed her bag from her hands, it was of course Draco Malfoy.

He actually runs out of the building towards his car, so that she'll just follow him outside.

"YOU KNOW EVEN IF YOU ARE MY BOSS, I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Hermione screamed.

"Sorry, I just really like you." Draco said, pulling her inside the Ferrari.

"Well, I don't." Hermione said, grabbing her bag back. And run as fast as she can, leaving Draco and his chauffer dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Hermione lives in a two bedroom apartment in Brooklyn, New York; together with her nieces, Ashley and Alice. And their 'Garfield' look-alike cat, Crookshanks. It's been five years since they had someone in the house, five years, since the death of Lavender and Ronald Potter, the parents of the girls.<p>

Lavender is Hermione's older sister, who married a painter and guitar player, Ronald Potter; he's from London, like he said. His other information and background left unknown until they died.

Since Hermione is the only family left for the girls, the papers said that she is the legal Guardian of Ashley and Alice. And now she's making a very nice career out of parenting the two teenagers.

She was about to unlock the door by her key when the door opened, revealing a teenage guy,

"Oh! Who are you?" She asks, with eyes wide open.

"Oh Aunt Hermione, he's Greg, my classmate." Ashley poked her head out, smiling sweetly and innocently.

"Nice meeting you." Greg said, suddenly as he heads out.

"Who is that?" Hermione asks once again, with a demanding tone she uses when the girls have done something wrong.

"I told you he's my classmate. He dropped by to help me make our school project." Ashley answered as she locks the door, and walking towards the fridge on their small kitchen.

"From now on, you'll tell me if you are inviting someone here, okay?"

"Okay." The fifteen year old girl answered.

Hermione is pleased that the girls are kind, trustworthy and intelligent, and they know what is good from bad.

"Where's Alice?" Hermione asks, starting to prepare their dinner.

"Oh I forgot; she's in detention with her science teacher." Ashley answered serenely munching pop tarts.

"DETENTION?" Hermione almost screamed her lungs off.

"Yeah, she placed a lizard on her classmate's bag. Funny right?" Ashley chuckled.

"No! It's not funny." Hermione shook her head.

So Alice is now an exception from, the 'division between good and bad'.

Hermione sighed. She decided to call the school right now.

* * *

><p>The Potter-Granger Household didn't know that a special mail is about to reach their mailbox.<p>

And from a far away kingdom, an old King and Queen are smiling at the pictures of two teenage girls, their long lost great grandchildren.

Also, a twenty seven years old Prince is fuming at the decision of her Duke and Duchess parents about marrying him off to a damsel he doesn't even know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of Chapter one! What do you guys think? Is it okay? Is the plot confusing? What about the characters? The love triangle? About the girls? **

**Tell me what you think! (but please don't throw fire on me. I'm kind a fragile to absorb flames)**

**Thanks for reading! God Bless you all! **


	2. CH 2: The Royal Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own all of the awesome things in here. I just own the bullshits.

Hello everyone! I would just like to say THANK YOU! For those who put this story in their favourite & Alert Lists. God Bless you all!

**#Plagiarism is a crime**

**Story notes:**

-Let's pretend that the Buckingham Palace is Hogwarts. LOL

-I want to clarify that Lily, the Parents of Harry, Ron and my additional, Danielle Potter, is also deceased before the start of the story. So sorry about that...

-So that means, yes, James is a single father.

Anyways, Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: the Royal Family**

_~Hogwarts Castle, London England_

"I just couldn't believe that after so many years, it's just now that Harry would tell us about this. I couldn't grasp that he had held that secret to himself for such a long span of years!" Albus Dumbledore Potter, king of England, is utterly feeling betrayed by his grandson, Harry James Potter.

"My dear, I feel what you are feeling right now. But you should understand that Harry is just in the middle of every difficult thing that time. He doesn't know what his doing! And for Christ sake, he is so young that time." Minerva McGonagall Potter, Queen of England, sympathetically said. As a mother, she can easily understand the ways of a child.

It's almost twelve in the midnight; the King and the Queen, who occupies the Hogwarts Castle by their own, find it hard to sleep. They are arguing, talking, and understanding, and feeling so very excited about the said topic.

Well, just after their dinner, the butler announced that their grandson, Prince Harry arrived. Harry lives with his Dad, the Duke of Gryffindor, but their house is just two hour drive away from the Palace. They said that they want a Palace-like house of their own, much to the King and the Queen's dismay.

Harry told his grandparents about the secret he had kept for a long time now, a secret about his favourite brother, Prince Ronald.

"_He told me that he couldn't accept to marry that blasted girl Parkinson, and for god sake grandpa-,"_

"_Your words my dear," Queen Minerva, cut him off to warn him._

"_Sorry, so yeah, grandma, he told me that he would escape this place, so escape he did. I helped him, to get out of our house; it's a very difficult situation really-,"_

"_OF COURSE IT IS!" King Albus shouted _

_Harry flinched, he loves his grandfather and grandmother so much because they are the ones he could always confide in, but really, a king can be scary when he wants to be._

"_Yeah I know gramps, so, by the help of his aircraft pilot friend, he had easily flow off to America, and then there, the details are in that file. Which you already read, and we are going to have children in the palace! Great, isn't it?" Harry said jovially, thinking that his grandparents would just forget about the tragic accident that happened to his beloved brother, and think about their grandchildren. _

"But Minerva, do you think that girls would like it in here?" Albus suddenly asks, after he had finished pondering the face of his grandson, Harry, when he was telling them the story.

"Of course they would, Ronald is a very joyful person, he appreciates everything around him, well, of course not that wedding to that blasted-!"

"Your words, my love," King Albus sweetly tap her wife's lips. They both shared a chuckle.

"But I'm pretty sure they would really love it in here... Oh we forgot! We need to arrange and settle the girls, where would they stay? I also need to know their favourite colours! I need to buy them new clothes-!"

"Darling, perhaps, you can settle it all in your dreams tonight." King Albus said, putting off his glasses and placing it gently on his expensive nightstand.

"King Albus Dumbledore! How dare you tease me so? You know I always want to have grandchildren! And girls to be precise."

King Albus laughed at her wife's antics, closing his eyes with a smile, thinking what he would do if the girls would be in their house.

Queen Minerva stood up and immediately took a call to her secretary, asking the thirty year old woman, to plan and prepare everything that would make her 'stranger' granddaughters feel at home at the Palace.

She's also wondering how the girls handled living in a place like that apartment. Well, Ronald lived in such a place too. Queen Minerva shuddered at the image that came to her mind, a cockroach.

_~ Marauders Mansion, London, England_

"I know right? It's bloody stupid of them. I love my mom, really, but come on, arranging me off to a marriage even if I'm not even born! That's plain stupidity."

Prince Harry Potter indignantly said, as he moved his Pawn three steps towards the enemy's territory.

"Yep, but it's not stupidity when, the said girl looks somewhat like Megan Fox or perhaps, Rose Huntington-Whitely?"

Neville Longbottom said moving his Queen to kill, or rather eat the white chess's Pawn; he is the son and heir of the owner of the biggest shipping company in all Europe. Harry is his best mate and partner in crime. They pretty much grew up together.

"Nah, they're too skinny! _Check mate_." Harry chuckled proudly as he cornered Neville's king on a game of chess. Neville groaned and suddenly messed the chessboard and chess pieces with his hands.

"I win."

"Okay, you're the boss. But I pity you," Neville said, standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Well, first, you're going to be a dad to two teenage girls, and then that arrange marriage. And then,"

"Shut up, I'm not going to be a dad! They're just my nieces."

"I know, but it pretty much sums up that you are going to be responsible for them."

"What the hell do you know womanizer?" Harry chuckled at his friend.

"I know? Well, I know I've gotta go, you know, have my way to my lovely supermodel girlfriend, Ginny, and think about how pitiful my best friend is because she doesn't have one."

"I shagged Fleur Delacour!" Harry shouted at Neville's face as he waved goodbye at him.

Harry isn't the kiss-and-tell type of guy, but when it comes to Neville, who has a supermodel and actress girlfriend, he couldn't help but boast that he had once slept with the French beauty queen, model, and a ballet dancer, Fleur Delacour. To be honest with himself; Fleur is the only girl he had slept with, and she's the first one he had lost his virginity too. But that was long time ago.

And it seems that, Harry has been the one to be left broken and unmoving when they broke up. At that time he totally and utterly loved Fleur, but she is cheating behind his back. And now she's carrying a child of a business man.

Shaking the bad and sad thoughts out of his mind, he walked over to his desk, opened his laptop and scanned the pictures that his brother Ron sent to him when he was still alive.

He carefully and appreciatively looked at the pictures, his nieces got the hair and the beautiful face of their mother; their eyes are resemblance of both Lavender and Ron.

They're such beautiful children.

He opened the file folder of the latest pictures that he had received from a secret agent he hired.

The girls are now teenagers. Ashley, 15 and Alice, 13; he carefully looked at the features of the girls; Ashley's hair is now a bit darker, while Alice's stayed the beautiful blonde.

Harry grinned to himself, when he stared, for a hundredth time, at their Aunt. He always promises to himself that he will not think that that Hermione is hot. She's a commoner for Christ sake!

Flexing his neck, he turned off his laptop, and got himself ready to sleep.

Oh, he couldn't wait to meet his nieces. And he couldn't wait to check with his own eyes how wonderful the arse of that Miss Granger is.

**TBC...**

**A/N: So guys what do you think? Come on speak up! Is the story fast? Is it confusing? What do you think about the Old King and Queen? What about James Potter as a single dad? And also about Harry as a broken hearted hormonal bloke? **

**I want to hear your thoughts! (But please be nice. Your flames might burn me until I die) **

**Xoxo. **

**BY: ABY.**


	3. CH 3: The British guys in Suit

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I do, the epilogue would be so amazing. Lol, for Harmony shippers I think.

Notes: I am aware that Elle Fanning isn't thirteen years old anymore. But I love that girl so much. So she is really my Alice Potter. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: the British guys in suit <strong>

~Malfoy Corporation, Wall Street, New York City

Hermione's brain is not functioning very well in the moment.

She's pondering what _that _letter means. She's very good in analyzing, calculating, and her logic is in a very high standard. But this letter, she couldn't seem to absorb the information that is written in that beautifully.

The _'special'_ mail that had arrived in their mailbox is simply the most breathtaking letter that their family had received, much more overwhelming than an overdraft mail or their electricity disconnection notice. Simply because the letter's sender is written;

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_The Royal Family of King Albus Dumbledore Potter_

Oh my god.

That is also the first word that came out from Hermione's mouth when she'd first took a glimpse of that letter awhile ago before she went to work. She's also thinking about how she would tell her nieces that they are actually Princesses. And she needs to ask permission to her boss that she needs to leave the office for now. Perhaps, Draco Malfoy wouldn't mind a bit. He's crazy for her, you know.

Well, that would be quite inappropriate.

"Knock. Knock." A voice said from her opened cubicle. She looked up to see of course, Draco Malfoy leaning casually on the doorway like he own the place, well technically he did.

"Uhm, Mr. Malfoy, sir. What is that you want? I've already gave you the next proposals, and I'm currently working on this- on this project." Hermione pretended to scan a huge blue record book.

"Well, obviously love, you are thinking about something else, perhaps, you're thinking about me?" Draco said, walking towards her, and taking a sit as coolly as he always did.

'_You wish'_ Hermione chuckled inwardly.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, I'm thinking about you. About what I would do, so you can stop acting like you're some kind of teenage love struck boy." Hermione said uninterestedly.

Draco laughed at her words. And then he leaned in towards her with a serious aura in his face.

"Hermione, I've been courting you since you started working here, which is last year. So it means I've been wooing you for like one year and a half. You don't have a boyfriend. You're not even dating. Honestly, I've stopped dating other girls after that first dinner you spend with me. So please, Hermione. For the hundredth time, will you be my girlfriend?"

Oh my God times two.

It seems that she'd say that for a hundredth time today. Well, considering all of the shocking things that she's receiving today. Come on. She's so confused.

But Hello? Draco Malfoy, the CEO of Malfoy Corporation, a huge financing company, is asking her to be his girlfriend? Who would decline to such offer?

Hermione of course;

But why is she placing her cute little hands on the huge palms of Draco Malfoy?

"I think, I think it's time... I would love to." Hermione whispered. The blonde man genuinely and triumphantly smiled; yes! The sexy smarty ass bookworm and his long time crush is now officially his girlfriend!

Draco Malfoy, one lucky bastard. And one confused and thoroughly mind fucked Hermione.

Draco leaned in and captured her lips. That is their first real kiss. Sigh, why is Hermione isn't feeling sparks?

"I'll see you later, love." Draco said as he stood up and stepped out of her office with one last wink.

Draco is such a sweetie. But, Hermione doesn't feel any connection.

Her 'Single' status is now, 'In a Relationship.

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah? So what! I don't care; you think your Barbie is pretty. Well I think she looks dumb!" Alice Potter screamed at her classmate's Neutrogena-commercial face.<p>

"You are such a tomboy Potter!" The girl screamed back. "Well, you are such a kid!" Alice retorted and then harshly grabbed the Barbie doll on the other girl's hands. She whip the doll on the floor and started stomping her foot on it. The other girl's face redden with fury and started to pull at Alice's blonde hair, Alice being the 'boyish' girl fought back and then punch the other girl in the face.

The other kids who surround them in the little playground at their school started cheering for both sides.

"Alice is lesbian! Alice is a lesbian!" those kids who are in favour for the other girl chanted.

"Nicole is ugly! Nicole is ugly!" and those other girls who are in favour for Alice chanted;

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Those little boys who don't give a fuck started chanting too.

After a few moments, before the fight heated up, Alice and the girl, whose name is Nicole, felt their bodies being lifted and carried away from each other.

Four well built men in black suit suddenly surrounded them, and then a few teachers came around too.

The teachers didn't look flustered when the tuxedoed men carried the struggling Alice away, towards a black car with flags on it.

"Who are you? Ms. Sandra! Help meeeeeeee!" Alice screamed while kicking her feet, she is being carried bridal style.

"It's okay Princess Alice! It's okay!" the bespectacled brunette teacher said dreamily. She couldn't believe that she taught the great granddaughter of a well known Man.

* * *

><p>Ashley Potter stared out of the dark tinted windows of the limousine. After her class, she was supposed to grab a snack with her friends in an Ice cream Parlour near their school. But four tuxedoed Men halted her. At first she got scared, but when they told her, and showed her documents, pictures and other stuffs, she only called 'shits,' she finally believed them.<p>

She is a fucking Princess.

Yes. She is. The emotional sarcastic bookworm is a Princess. She chuckled. And the 'butler' looked at her like she's lunatic.

"I'm a princess?" She said towards the Man sitting in front of her. "Yes, you are my dear." The Man answered.

She chuckled once again and asked, "What's your name?"

The Man looked at her with distaste once again, and said, "Antonio."

"Tony." Ashley said with mischievousness in her eyes, and leaned back the leather seat, pleased with her 'humorous' antics.

"Antonio would be nice." That Antonio guy said. And she ignored him.

* * *

><p>"No way! You couldn't do that! Well, you already did! You fucking scared my nieces! How dare you!" Hermione Granger, the newly romantically involve marketing manager shouted at the British Man who informed her that they already summoned her nieces to get them prepare for the meeting of the Family in their Father's side.<p>

Draco rubs her girlfriend's shoulders as he stand behind her.

"I wouldn't! We wouldn't! We will stay here. I do not accept that arrangement, we will stay here in New York, and you will get my nieces over my dead body!"

* * *

><p>After two and half hours of debating and talking;<p>

Hermione found herself with her nieces in their apartment, with Draco Malfoy, whom is surprisingly very sweet and kind, packing their things for their trip to London.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"It's okay. I understand... I love you."

Hermione looked at him, he's serious. She tiptoed and planted a kiss on his lips.

Ashley didn't like that Draco Malfoy.

Alice wants a Hair like that.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

A/N: Thanks for reading! I wouldn't be updating for the next four days, because tomorrow (Dec. 2) is my birthday! And my Mom is taking me to Tagaytay as a gift! Just sharing!

Xoxo

By: ABY


	4. CH 4: The Dashing Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the wicked plot only.

Warning: Wrong grammar, misspelled words, and lots of fun.

To: Ragav, Hey! Thank you very much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Dashing Prince <strong>

It normally takes Seven to Eight hours of flight from New York to London, but when you are with the Royalties. It only takes three and half hours, and including all of the arranging of passports and other papers that needed. Alice is sleeping comfortably behind Hermione, and Ashley, is as usual reading a book, titled, 'the Hunger Games,' sitting lazily on another luxurious seat beside her sister.

"Would you like some drinks?" a lady in a custom maid outfit, asks her. Apparently, they have their own stewardess and helpers inside the 'Potter Jet'. The Potter Jet is owned by the King himself, Albus. It's one of the finest in his hundreds of collections.

"A beer would be nice," oh no. _'You're going to meet the King and the Queen, so you are supposed to be in a good condition.'_ Hermione warned herself.

"Oh, I would like to have iced tea instead." She said. The lady smiled at her, and walked to ask Ashley.

Since they weren't allowed to use cell phones in the Airplane, Hermione had her laptop open in front of her, so she could use to kill the time. Until now, she still couldn't believe that in one day so many things will occur.

Being in a romantic relationship with her boss is one.

Well, Draco seems nice, in his own boastful way. And yes, he is one hell of hotness and handsomeness, his rich too, couldn't she ask for more?

A message popped out of her screen, '_Speaking of the devil'._

'Hey love, how's it going?' the message says,

'Hey Draco, everything's fine. The pilot said in fifteen minutes we're there' she typed.

'Oh that's great! I miss you already. Call me when you've arrived'

'Okay, xoxo.'

'I love you'

Hermione's heart beat seems to pause for a minute, and then it thuds again.

'Love you 2' she answered. She's admitting that she doubts her feelings.

And she didn't want to doubt her feelings for Draco Malfoy. He seems to be thoroughly in love with her.

"Wow!" Her thoughts are interrupted by the gushing voice of her youngest niece, Alice, apparently she's awake. Hermione turns to look at them; they were staring out the window.

Hermione opened her own window, and her eyes lit up to see the most beautiful and fantastic view she had ever seen. It's a white Castle with three consecutive Towers and Turrets. "It's the Hogwarts castle?" Hermione breathed.

"No." A voice interrupted them. It's Antonio, the butler.

"It's the Kings and his delegate's office. But, that is the Castle." The two girls and Hermione turn their heads to the windows again.

Now, that is huge! And more beautiful, and it's definitely the most fantastic structure of all. It's almost... "Magical." Alice said. "Yeah, it's so cool." Ashley said, as she is shaking her head.

She's a Princess. She's going to live in a Castle. And it ROCKED!

Well, they said they're just meeting their estrange relatives. And she kind of doesn't like the idea of moving away from her childhood.

* * *

><p>"You are not going to touch any porcelain, valuable and expensive looking things in this place... Okay?" Hermione told her nieces, as they sat on a limousine, while they're staring out the window, viewing the extravagant gates of the Hogwarts Castle.<p>

Both girls nodded nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Castle, the Home of the King and the Queen. It will be your new home too." Antonio, the butler, said with so much enthusiasm.

Hermione and the two girls beamed.

* * *

><p>Antonio told them to get themselves ready for a dinner; that will be held later at Six thirty, in the main Dining Hall, or as for their Castle, they call it, The Great Hall.<p>

With the guidance of three Maids, Hermione, Alice, and Ashley, peacefully and swiftly reached their respective bedrooms, or as the Maids addressed it, Bed Chambers.

Alice's bedroom wall is covered with thick baby pink paint, with little flowers as a design. Her bed is queen sized, with floral duvet. She has a huge window, with a seat, and lots of dolls surrounds it, including three Barbie dolls, and another three bigheaded Bratz doll. The room also has a huge doll house, a white vanity desk, matching all the furniture, and also a shelf full of toys... girly toys.

But Alice is not happy about the room. She wanted to run and pull and tore all of those dolls. But she couldn't do that. So she simply walk to the bed and sat on it. Wondering when they will go home.

Ashley's bedroom is also fabulous. The walls are Lavender, with brown leaves designs on it. A huge black ornate chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, her bed is purple and the black sophisticatedly carved headboard adds a classy accent. Across her bed is a fireplace, with paintings of different girls and women in Victorian era dresses, atop it. In the window is a classy comfortable looking couch, facing the green field view outside. But she's kind of feeling nervous, maybe she's just feeling nostalgic. She admits she misses her small and messy bedroom back in that apartment in Brooklyn. Oh shit. She forgot her Paramore poster. But then, it wouldn't fit the bedroom if she posts it on the wall. She sighed and walked over towards the window.

Hermione is awestricken with the paintings that surrounded the tapestry hallway that leads towards her 'bedroom'. She's also quite worried that her niece's bedrooms are far from hers. Well, considering the curiosity and evasiveness of the two, they might break or ruin something. And she's scared a thing like that would happen.

She almost chuckled, realizing that the untidy redheaded bloke who eloped with her sister is actually a Prince. She must be dreaming. But no, it's the reality.

"This is your bed chamber, Ms. Granger." The maid in a French Maid outfit, named, Trelawney told her.

The bedroom is perfect. A queen sized cream coloured bed. There's a quaint but classy fireplace; and a sofa that you can see in _Vogue_. There is also a large ornate vanity desk. There's also a full length mirror and a dresser. She noticed the thick white and red curtain in the far right corner of the room, she moved towards it, and was surprised to see that she has a balcony. Opening it a cool breeze of air surrounded her, she sorts of feel happy being here. Her bedroom is facing south, where the main gate is located. But then her attention is taken when she heard and saw a black sports car driving towards the main doors of the castle. It stopped, Antonio the butler, head to the driver side of the car, and opened it. A jet black haired guy stepped out, he's wearing a blue button down shirt, black pants, and a leather shoes. He looks unbelievably endearing. Hermione gulped. She suddenly felt a vibration on her upper thighs. It's not lust, is it? Yes it's not. It's her cell phone vibrating!

She quickly pulled it out, and looks to see that it's Draco Malfoy.

"Hey babe...?" Draco's voice is cheerful. "Hey Draco, oh sorry I forgot to call you, I've got quite absorbed by the beauty of this place. How are you?"

"Good, me, well, I'm missing you!" Draco laughs. And Hermione faked a chuckle.

"Oh, my meeting is about to start, talk to you later, I love you." Draco said.

Why does he always have to say I love you? _'He's your boyfriend now, silly.' _Hermione thought, so she answered quite swiftly, "I love you too! Bye!" Without even waiting for his reply she quickly ended the call.

Hermione stared at her phone for a minute, and decided to just turn it off for now. After that she walked back inside the room, locking the balcony door, and got surprised at what she saw.

Apparently, Trelawney the maid is done unpacking her things, the room is full of her things now, the Vanity desks, is full of her vanity things. She walked to the dresser, and her undergarments are already in there. Her books are nowhere to be found! And where the hell is Crookshanks?

Hermione almost ran, just to get out of the room, to look for Trelawney so she can ask her where is her books and her cat Crookshanks.

She walked out, and accidentally locked the door, without her knowing. She began to walk and walk; the corridor is empty, the hallway is full of huge doors, but it's all locked. She felt hopeless.

Not, when she spotted a lovely sight. The guy in a button down shirt is walking towards her direction. She couldn't help but feel herself blushing. She didn't know why.

_Think of Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, My boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, Draco, Draco, That guy is cute with his green orbs irises- fuuuuuuuu!' _Her chant is ruined when she came face to face to the guy. He gave her the look of surprised, and then he gave her a warm smile.

"Ms. Hermione Granger?" he's deep sexy British accent is adorable. "Yes. I am." Hermione answered.

"I'm Prince Harry Potter, Ronald Bilius Potter's brother. I am very pleased to see you here." Prince Harry Potter asked for her hand, and he chastely kissed it. If she could, Hermione would sigh with astonishment.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you guys think? Come on, it only takes a second for you to type. LOL. Anyway, thanks for reading! (Please don't throw flames. Be nice.)

PLAGIARISM IS A CRIME


	5. CH 5: The Dinner

WARNINGS: some grammatical and spelling errors.

Chapter Notes: Severus Snape is the head butler of the Palace and the secretary of the King. : P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Dinner<strong>

~Hogwarts Castle, England, UK

"Ashley?" Hermione called out as she knocks on her niece's door. They only have five minutes left and the dinner will about to start and still her nieces aren't ready yet.

The door opened just as Alice walked out from her room, across Ashley's.

"Ah there you are! What are you wearing Alice?" Hermione looked at her youngest niece with shock in her eyes. Alice is wearing her_ New York Knicks _shirt and her _hello kitty _pyjama pants.

"I'm wearing my everyday clothes. What's the matter with that?" She asks after a snort. "You are meeting the King and the Queen! You should dress nicely." Hermione said, pulling her back to her room. "NO! AUNT HERMIONE! I WANT THIS SHIRT!" Alice stomped her foot indignantly and folded her arms on her chest. "How dare you yell at me?" Hermione said.

"Just let her be like that, aunt Mione'. Let her be the embarrassing one." Ashley said making mocking faces. Alice fought back by sticking out her tongue. "Enough," Hermione said.

"Alice, I will let you wear that shirt for tonight. But promise me you will be in your best behaviour later. Okay? Ashley, you are not going to use that phone while eating. Alice, you are not going to bring that action figure downstairs!"

"AUNT HERMIONE!" The two girls shouted to stop their Aunt. "Okay, we're not going to do anything embarrassing, promise." Ashley said, looking at Alice to see if she agrees.

"Promise," Alice agreed. Hermione smiled and threw her arms at them, pulling them in a warm embrace.

"Okay, enough with this fluffy drama. We should not let the royal family wait." Ashley joked. And they laughed. "Okay, come on." Hermione stood up straight, and held her nieces in her both hands. Together they step out of Alice's room.

They run down the 'Grand Staircase' and stopped at the bottom of it.

"Do you know where the Great Hall is?" Hermione asks the girls, suddenly nervous.

"Uhm... no, I don't" Ashley said. "I think this is already the Great Hall, the Great Hall way..." Alice said seriously. Hermione and Ashley suppressed a laugh so they won't offend the little girl. "No sweetheart, that's different." Hermione said. "Oh. Okay." Alice replied.

"Let's try this way first!" Ashley said abruptly, after she took a glance at her wrist watch seeing that it's already six thirty. They take the left side and ran as fast as they can.

"Oh! The Great hall is that way Ms.!" a maid servant pointed towards the right side. And then they ran back again.

They stumbled a bit as they halted in front of a huge black wooden door. It was ajar.

"Hi!" Hermione waved her hand ashamed, as the occupants of the longest table she had ever seen all stared at them, as they were standing by the doorway. But she noticed that Prince Harry Potter stood from his seat once he saw them. So The Queen and The King followed.

Severus Snape, the grumpy looking men, who stood behind the King, looked at them as if he's ready to kill. He is the king's secretary, and he is the Head Butler of the Palace. He is also the king's favourite chef.

"May I introduce to you, your highness, Ms. Hermione Granger... of-," he trailed off, thinking what her title is. But he remembered, they mentioned she's from Brooklyn. So he continued,

"Miss Hermione Granger of Brooklyn; Princess Ashley and Alice Potter of Hogwarts," Severus finished. "Please take your seat."

Prince Harry gestured towards Hermione towards a seat from the left, and he pushed the chair for her. Ashley takes her seat beside the old woman, the Queen. And Alice sat across her sister.

Alice is staring intently at the old man who sits in the end of the table. She decided that he looks like Santa, because of his beard. And then she moves her eyes, to look at the old woman beside her sister, she decided, that she looks like a teacher, a terror mathematics teacher. So Alice kept her head down to avoid meeting their eyes. She watched as the cute guy in yellow top sat beside her. He smiled at her. So she smiled back. But Alice is not sure if these people should be trusted. She's thinking that they might have her wear a gown. Now that's her silly dilemma.

Ashley smiled sheepishly at the people, she supposed, that the King and the Queen, is the older people, whom is her grandparents. They look old and serious and grim.

She doesn't know anything about fine dining. So she's scared that they might use those sets of silverware. And if she moved a wrong one, they might be disappointed.

Hermione couldn't help herself to blush when Harry smiled at her. She knows she shouldn't be feeling this way, because it would only means she's cheating. But the way his loop-sided grin makes a flash, she couldn't help but feel butterflies fly around her belly. If she could she might as well hit her head with that martini glass.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I wish you all enjoy your stay here. And I hope to get to know my grandchildren better." The king said raising his glass for a cheer.

"I hope to spend a shopping time with you girls. Including you Miss Granger, I hope you all enjoy your stay here!" the Queen took her turn.

"Uhm... Have a _beautiful_ dinner." Harry ended the 'opening remarks.' Hermione suppressed a giggled when he looked at her as he said the word, beautiful.

They were enjoying the appetizer, when King Albus, asks Alice,

"What are you wearing my dear Alice?"

"Oh, this is the best basketball team in the whole America! But it sucks Los Angeles Lakers always beats us! It really sucks."

"Oh." King Albus honestly couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and as girly looking as Alice is enthusiastic when talking about sports.

"I bet you like reading books?" King motioned towards Ashley. "Yes, I do love reading books." Ashley answered, wanting to kill herself, for answering with a food still on her mouth.

"What kind of books do you prefer reading?" Harry asks.

"Uhm, you know, romance and a bit of adventure." Ashley answered.

"Let me guess, _Romeo and Juliet_ or _Huckleberry Finn_?" Harry said, slicing his steak.

"Ah, no, I read _The Hunger games trilogy_, _The Twilight Saga, _and my favourite, _The Gossip Girl Novels_!" Ashley answered enthusiastically, Harry smiled warmly at her.

"You don't read books from _Shakespeare _or _Jane Austen _perhaps?" Queen Minerva asks.

"I do, we have that for our English Class, but it's super boring," Ashley said as she rolled her eyes. "But my Aunt Hermione here; is fond of every books in the library, that's why she's really smart." Ashley said idly.

Prince Harry and Ms. Hermione's eyes darted towards each other. Alice noticed that; and the Queen too.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" their meal was interrupted by a shrill voice coming from the doorway. They all looked to see who it was.

"Granny, Gramps. Sorry really, I had this very-," Prince Harry stood up to pull the shaven headed girl and moved her to sit across the Queen. It's obvious that she's drunk. "Danielle," Harry warned. She's Princess Danielle Potter, the mischievous little sister of Harry, she's very witty, fashionable, and a party animal. She's twenty one.

"Oh goody, you're Ronald's daughter right? You got that button nose!" Danielle leaned in to pinch the either side of Alice's faces. Alice is not pleased.

"Oh! And you're Asheeeley? Pretty girl!" her words are slurred. Queen Minerva is not pleased about everything about her. So she darted a warning glance towards Harry, sending him a message, like, if he won't do anything about that girl, she will throw them both out. So Harry stood up from his seat once again, and pulled her sister up.

"Oh! What is it Harry Potter? Oh! You're Herminnny! Hello! I like that bohemian top of yours!" Danielle Potter still kept talking as Harry escorts her out of the room.

"I'm very sorry about that. She's drunk if you could notice." Minerva said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"She's weird." Alice nonchalantly said.

"Continue my children." Albus said, gesturing for them to continue eating.

Hermione sat there. Carefully slicing her food, and eating it little by little. It feels unnerving for her, sitting here with a royal family. It still feels just like a dream for her.

Their family is seems so nice and really down-to-earth, and that Danielle Potter is really silly. But what she likes the most, is that Prince Harry Potter is seems like flirting with her.

* * *

><p>AN: please hit that button down there, and tell me what you think! Please don't bash. But constructive criticisms are pretty much acceptable.


	6. CH 6: Lost

**Chapter 6: Lost **

_~Hermione Granger's Bedroom, Hogwarts Castle, UK_

She turned to the left, facing the door. Five minutes later, it didn't work. So she irritably turned to the right, facing the vanity dresser. Still, it didn't work.

She, Hermione Granger, still couldn't sleep. She tried reading her Novel book by _Nicholas Sparks_ that she retrieved from Trelawney; the maidservant said that she was to put it in the library. After that she also tried hanging out in the balcony, but it got cold so she decided to just go back to bed. Nostalgia is coming to her. And she didn't know how to get that off her. She sighed and moved to open her computer and just, whatever, surf the internet or something. She honestly didn't know.

Her emails are full of messages from Draco Malfoy. That bastard really is crazy for her. She shook her head and just turned it off.

A few minutes of coaxing herself to sleep still didn't work. So she thought that some milk would do. Getting up and putting on her pink velvety robe and her comfortable pair of violet Uggs, she stepped out from her bedroom and silently walked down the hallway. And then she got lost.

What the actual Fuck?

Is she nuts? Why in the hell she just forgot that she is inside this incredibly huge house, or in fact, a castle! She's not supposed to forget that! And bloody hell, (-wow, she's kicking in some British-y side) her robes are so thin, her bra is almost noticeable.

"Excuse me, but I think you are lost." A voice of a man said from behind her.

"Terribly, I might add." She said funnily, turning to face the intruder, or the one she bothered.

"People who got lost in this Castle say that a lot."

It's Harry freaking Potter! Hermione almost choke her own saliva.

"Well, because it is really terrible to be lost in this enormous, _place_." Hermione's last word falls in a whisper, noticing that the Prince is wearing nothing but a towel. She immediately looked away with shame, and she felt the Prince let out a huge breath.

"Forgive my bluntness but, are you not wearing anything underneath that?"

You are magnificently blunt in deed.

"Wha-What? Of course I am wearing _something_ underneath this! How could you say that?" She feels her face growing warm by seconds of staying here.

"I'm sorry; it just doesn't look like it, anyway, what are doing in my hall by the way?"

He has his own Hall? That's wicked.

"Oh, well, that's okay. Uhm, I am looking for the Kitchen, I want to get some, uh, milk." She gulped, taking in the sight of his chest hair travelling down his navel, and disappearing underneath the towel.

"I'm heading for the Kitchen too, well, after I, -I uh, get dress. Will you be willing to wait for me?"

Hermione suddenly got this weird feeling of wanting to lick droplets of water on his wonderful chest.

"Of-of course, thanks." She muttered.

"You can wait in my bed," they shared an awkward-shy look when he said that, "I mean, uh, you know inside my room, so no one can, uh, just, sit there, and wait for me." The wickedly handsome Prince is cute when stuttering!

"Okay." Hermione nodded and walk as he led her.

His room is twice as big as hers, but it's very different from anything of the castle; everything in here is chromatic, black, white, beige, and very modernize. Like the one MTV cribs is featuring. Like if you open the windows you'll be seeing the Malibu Beach, or maybe the Golden Bridge.

"I'll be quick." He said, grabbing some clothes from his black and sleek cabinet and running out of the room.

He is really quick. After a few seconds they were walking out the door, and him leading her. He's wearing a blue robes and slippers. They actually match.

"I guess I'll suggest to them to make a map, so people wouldn't get lost, or anything." Prince Harry joked.

"I think that's better Prince Harry, especially for klutz like me." Hermione said, as Prince Harry chuckled.

"Miss Granger, just call me Harry, just Harry."

"And just call me Hermione."

"That's settled." Harry grinned boyishly, opening the door for her.

"This is the Kitchen."

Every room in this Castle would make Hermione's or even your jaw drop. Everything is huge, expensive, vintage and really, really fragile looking.

"Good evening your majesty, it's almost midnight, what are you doing up? You could have just call us!" a French guy wearing a white robes, yes, the one a chef wears, said.

"Nah, that's okay. And I guess you already know this pretty lady, Hermione."

"Oh! Miss Granger, the bread winner and nanny of the angels!"

Hermione is positive, that chef is gay.

"She's the aunt of the, uh, the girls." Harry corrected.

"Of course, what do you want me to serve?"

"Just milk and cookies for me; you Hermione?"

"Uhm, milk and Oreos." Hermione said with a smile.

"Midnight snacks coming up!" Binns the chef said.

"We're going to wait for that in the library." Harry said, knowing that Hermione Granger is a bookish girl.

"Finally, I get to see books."

"Why, didn't you bring books?" asks Harry as they walk out of the Kitchen.

"I did, but what I mean is, you know, whole lot of books, I just brought my favourites with me, which I already read a thousand times." They shared a chuckle. "I really admire you lot." Harry said, suddenly serious.

"And why is that?"

"Well, you've actually been the 'breadwinner' for the family for how many years, seven...? I forgot, and then you're working and studying and working all in the same time and raising the girls." And you are very beautiful. The Prince wants to add. But knowing that she already has that blasted pompous obsessive blonde, he didn't. Now that is something. So the Prince shook his head.

"Thank you, but I guess I need to thank you too, you helped a lot too, that guy, Antonio told me that you were the one to help me to get accepted in my jobs. From the first one in the Publishing Company and now to DM Corp.; I thank you very much." Hermione said truthfully.

"Don't mention it." Harry said, fighting himself to say that he regret helping her to get into DM Corporation, because he didn't know that the outcome would be her boss wooing her, and now becoming her boyfriend. Prince Harry wanted to ask himself what is wrong with him, is he serious? Does he really like this sexy brunette? Well, that's not really hard. She's pretty and kind, and bubbly and really smart. Okay, maybe he does like this girl now. It's not every day he meets a wonderful package of a girl that is Hermione Granger. Well, there are lots of girls throwing themselves at him, but they're whores and hoes and whatever you call those tramps who just wanted, sex, money, sex, money, drinks... And if he chooses those girls from Royal Families, he will just have to deal with their wincing and shopping and all those 'beauty' bollocks. Sighing unintentionally, he opened the door for Hermione again.

"And this; is the library." He said with a smile, nodding towards the guard standing on the doorway.

"Wow," Hermione breathe. "This is wonderful."

"I knew you would like it."

"You say it like it's for me." Hermione joked. Harry smiled widely. He already knows what to give her when he'll decided to court her, and win her over that blonde prat.

Hermione's mind suddenly got pestered by the blonde prat. Well, he is her boyfriend, so it's not that shocking to be thinking about him. She's suddenly wondering what that guy is doing back in New York. He'll be probably lounging around his favourite bar at Wall Street, with bitches on his either arms. Hermione suddenly feel the need to call him. Will he cheat on her? It's not impossible.

"What's wrong?" Prince Harry asks her.

"Uhm, nothing, uh, I was just thinking about things." Hermione said truthfully walking to the first shelves of books. One night wouldn't be enough to check out everything in here.

"What things? Would you mind sharing?"

"Well, those stuff back at home, my work, the house-,"

"Your boyfriend," Harry absentmindedly said, and he didn't mean to say that. "Well yah that one too," Hermione said, suddenly shied. "How do you know about that?"

"I have my sources, and you already know that."

"Yeah" Hermione breathe, pulling out a book from an Author named, Jane Austen.


	7. CH 7: Meet the Lovegood's

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But I'm please to say I have an account in here.

A/N: Mahalo Witches and Wizards! Please don't react badly to my decision in making Xenophilius Lovegood as badass as Lucius Malfoy, and my dear Loony L. somewhat like Blair Waldorf. (So much for antagonists)

And also, from this chapter and so on, we will be having quite a lot bunch of sweets.

P.S: Read and review please. Suggestions and comments are pretty much acceptable. But please try to be a little nice. ^^ (remember the golden rule!)

Well, nuff said, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Meet the Lovegood's<strong>

"Be careful! Those are from Russia!"

A blonde lady in white fleece cardigan, black nude pumps, and a red velvety skirt that goes up to her thighs, almost yelled at the Royal Housemaid who's taking her topaz beaded luggage out from the huge pink Rolls Royce Hummer. Although her voice is soft and dreamy, there is still a hint that she's the kind of girl a typical 'Queen Bee' would be like, Bitchy but Fabulous.

Luna Lovegood irritably rolled her eyes and looked behind to see her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, stepping down from a black Rolls Royce limousine. Oh how she loves her father. Giving her everything she wanted! But these imbeciles who are taking her stuffs are giving her a headache. How could a very important and well known Palace, have such a dolts for a servants?

"Be careful!" she said through gritted teeth.

"My dear, relax... You know you can get a hundreds of that after the wedding..." Xenophilius Lovegood said to his daughter silently. He's wearing an expensive looking suit, his blonde hair that goes to his shoulders are exquisite and screaming power.

Like Father like daughter, huh?

"Let's go, the 'royal family' is waiting." He said with a mocking tone, taking his daughter's hands in his arms.

"Former Governor of Dublin, Ireland and a member of the Parliament, Lord Xenophilius Lovegood," the royal announcer said quite loudly, introducing the visitors towards the Queen. Apparently, she's the only one who is available to meet the soon to be in laws.

"And Miss Luna Lovegood, The Prince's soon to be bride."

Ms. Lovegood immediately wore her 'humble and charming' masks, just as the huge double doors opened, greeting Queen Minerva with a very dreamy smile.

Lord Lovegood, however, maintained his superior composure, but also wears his warm smile as he saw the beautiful old Queen. Leading the way to greet Queen Minerva, by taking her hand in both his, and kissing it reverently. He gestured Luna to kiss the Queen by the cheek. And she keenly obeyed.

"Thank you very much for accepting my invitation to stay here in the palace." Queen Minerva said towards Luna, with hints that she doubts the young lady.

"The pleasure is all ours, your highness." Luna said smiling widely.

The Queen glanced at her shoes silently, and then said, "Let's settle you to your Chambers. And then we could have tea."

Queen Minerva observed that this girl must be materialistic, every things in her body is purely original, from her shoes to that ruby barrette in her hair.

The Queen wondered if her heart is purely original too. And then she immediately asks the almighty for her forgiveness for being such a judgemental.

* * *

><p>"The brunch is served. Would you like me to bring it here, or you would like to eat at the breakfast hall?"<p>

Ashley thought for a few seconds. Debating whether to eat here, or get to that breakfast hall. She wondered where her aunt and sister are, so she asks;

"Is my sister and aunt already awake? Have they taken their breakfasts?"

"Princess Alice and Miss Granger already took their breakfasts with Prince Harry and Princess Danielle." The maidservant answered enthusiastically.

"Oh." Ashley answered, noting to herself, to never wake up late again.

* * *

><p>"So I've been thinking... How about we go to Paris this afternoon, and you know, do some shopping... I really wanted to hang out with you!" Princess Danielle said to Hermione as she is petting Crookshanks on her lap.<p>

If Hermione Granger slip in her mind that she's talking to a Princess, Danielle Potter that is, she might lose herself and drop her jaw with a gasp, because of the offer. _'How about we go to Paris this afternoon and do some shopping' _

Unbelievable; who would go to Paris with just one flick of tongue, and make shopping the reason? Answer: A Princess.

Hermione gulped and answered, "My pleasure, but it is okay... I'm not really that into shopping..." She lied, of course, as a normal Lady she wants to go shopping too. But Hermione is not that opportunistic. She's the modest and unpretentious bookworm too, you know...

"Oh, that's alright, but I might need some suggestion with a fashionable companion..." Princess Danielle made her 'please-do-me-a-favour' face.

But she doesn't mean it as a favour. She's truthful that she really wanted to hang out with Hermione; in fact, she loves Hermione's taste in Fashion, shoot a glam-flirty in a bohemian style, that's her style aesthetic after High School, after the whole seven years of being the smarty unfashionable know-it-all.

"Danielle, stop bothering Hermione, don't you have anyone to hang out with?" Prince Harry said from the doorway of the Breakfast Hall, it's located at the heart of the Castle, before they call it, _Felix Felicis Courtyard_. Because Queen Minerva dictated that the fountain they created, springs out _'Lucky' water_... But the only proof that it's lucky is when Mrs. Norris, the Royal Cat, jumped out of from the fountain with a Goldfish in her Mouth. But it's also pretty obvious she just got that from the fishbowl in the study room, which is the first door from the area. Prince Ronald the first son; is only a year old that time, and that is pretty much the testament that it is lucky.

Princess Danielle rolled her eyes at her brother; she's always like that, acting un-princess-like. It's also the reasons why the Queen doesn't really pay much attention to her, because even if they spend hundreds of times to teach her, she just doesn't want to follow.

"Now do I a favour and stop bothering her for minute okay?" Harry placed his hands on his sister's shoulders, gesturing for her to stand up. Danielle groaned but obeyed, and moved over the next chair. Harry took her place, and sat beside Hermione, who suddenly became uneasy.

"Oh golly, I've got go. Uhm, Hermione I'll talk to you later 'kay?" Danielle suddenly after she got up, ignored her brother, and head out.

"Sorry about that." Harry said, taking a sip from a new cup the maidservant place for him. "It's okay." Hermione said smoothly.

Both of them took a sip at their teacups at the same time, and awkwardly shared a look. And then burst out laughing.

"Oh! We'll do shopping one of these days right?" Danielle suddenly heads back in, with two maidservants two steps behind her.

"Of course, we will." Hermione nods her head smiling.

"Great! See you lovebirds!" And then she runs off like a child, her servants, which are twins, who both look like a Native Indian, run after her too.

Harry blinked in surprise at the banter. Hermione blushed furiously.

"So what do you have in mind?" Harry asks in spite of embarrassment, but that question made Hermione feel a little queasy.

Hermione was about to answer, 'nothing'; when Harry's IPhone beeped. Harry muttered 'excuse me' and swipe open the screen, and immediately read the message, it's from his secretary, Cho Chang. (He doesn't like taking calls.) Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah. Uhm, No. Well, my secretary said that the girls are all over the paper, including you, and that blonde Pr- Mr. Malfoy."

"Including him? What papers? Just London... or even..."

"Yes, even New York Times, LA, whole America and United Kingdom, I'm afraid, by the next twenty three seconds, it will spread up to Asia and other bloody continents there is. You know; the internet and all that shite." Harry put his phone down, quite irritably.

"Is it a bad thing?" Hermione asks her face falling into a frown. "Quite. Well, it's just that I don't want to stress you guys so much... I grew up with that bloody Press pressed in my ass, I kind of got used to it, but knowing that the girls would go through this too, and you, Merlin, it's really bothering me."

"Even me?" Hermione echoed through her mind, is he implying he cares for her? _God Granger, get a grip!_

"Of course," Harry whispered back. Staring at her query widened eyes, mouth agape.

And like a thousand angels passed by, their hearts beats rapidly.

Hermione's face flushed, lips open, expecting for a wonderful encounter...

Harry leaned in, their faces inches apart. He knew very well what would come. She knew very well she will love this sinful _little _action.

"YOU'RE HIGHNESS!"

The infinite moment was disturbed by the loud address of Antonio who come bustling, face flushed and panting.

"WHAT?" The Prince yelled back, angry and irritated. _He is so near to get the trophy! But some trustful prick ruined it!_

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but-,"

"You. Should. Be. Really sorry." Harry countered through his gritted teeth, Hermione, almost a reflex, rubs his arm to calm him. Harry inhaled a deep.

"Yes, your highness I am deeply- deeply sorry, but I'm afraid your future bride with her father has arrived!"

"WHAT?" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Hermione looked at Harry with her eyes wide and in total shock. Harry apologetically stared back at her.

"Is this urgent?" Harry asks, not looking away from her.

"Not really your highness, but I really, I just need to tell you." Antonio said, quite scared, that the Prince might yell again.

"Okay," Harry breathed out and turned to him,

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"Harry my son, just Harry." Antonio answered beaming at him.

* * *

><p>Ashley is done with her hearty breakfast, and she decided to check up on things, mainly the whereabouts of her sister and aunt. "Can you go with me to that 'ballet studio'?" she asks to the new girl in 'nanny costume'. She told her that Alice is in the Ballet Studio with an instructor who the Queen herself, hired, she's the same instructor who taught Princess Danielle.<p>

So Ashley now found herself walking with the maidservant towards this said room. She's wearing a new glittering black ballet flats that was waiting in her bed together with a set of dress in black and lace. It's ready for her after she took a shower. The colours fortunately passed to her liking. It's very _'Lucinda Price'_ as she calls this look. Not that she adore _Lucinda Price_ of the novel, '_Fallen._' She just loves the colours.

"Is that the sitting room we first saw when we arrived?" Ashley stopped in her tracks to appreciate the beauty of the familiar double doors. "Yes it is your highness; would you like me to open the door for you to look?"

"Yes please, and I'll do it myself!" Ashley excitedly turned the doorknob and jerks it open, quite swiftly. And then she was stunned in silence.

Not because of the beauty and the sophistication of the room, but by the occupants of it.

Two blonde people- two blonde aristocratic, polished and intimidating people are standing superbly at the middle of the room, whispering to each other.

They both stopped when they saw Ashley.

The young lady, who is really looking fiercely hot in her outfit, smiled widely and dreamily at her; and is now walking towards her. "Hello, you must be the famous estranged niece." The angel in heels said.

"I'm not famous, but I think, yeah I am the 'estranged niece', we're two actually." Ashley answered, trying to be really confident. "I'm Luna Lovegood, your future aunt." The young lady- Luna- said proudly despite her dreamy 'sweet' voice. Ashley's first impression to her is the same way when she met Draco Malfoy, who also claimed to be a future relative. An impression of despise.

* * *

><p>"Why, Grandmother? Why?" Harry is fuming and having tantrums like a child in front of his Grandmother, who is sitting in her desk checking papers.<p>

"I told you. I just really have the feel to invite them, you know, so we can properly hang out and get to know them, especially Luna. She looks such a _sweetheart_." Queen Minerva said, pushing her glasses aside. Harry groaned.

"But the Will said that the due date of my marriage is not until I turn twenty eight! And it is bloody next year!" Harry almost screamed his lungs off.

"Calm down this instant! I invited them; you will spend time with your soon-to-be wife; you will get to know her, and then we will decide the date of the wedding, and this conversation or argument is done, done, done."

Harry clenched his teeth, bowed curtly. And then he stormed out, yelling "Bloody Hell!" much to himself, but it echoed throughout the Halls.

"Please tell him to immediately go to the sitting area at the _Horcrux_ building." The Queen told her secretary.


End file.
